


Yoon Jeonghan : Ice Skating

by CheolGirlfriend



Series: SEVENTEEN IMAGINES [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheolGirlfriend/pseuds/CheolGirlfriend
Summary: Possessive and jealous Jeonghan is just too adorable.





	Yoon Jeonghan : Ice Skating

You get out of your house to find your boyfriend, Jeonghan, waiting outside.  
He called you just an hour ago and told you to get dressed.  
He called you again to tell you that he’s already outside of your house.  
He was casually leaning against a motorcycle wearing a red leather jacket.  
What the actual f*ck is he doing here?  
With a motorcycle?  
You froze in shock for a moment.  
You’ve been together for quite some time now but you still can’t get used to how beautiful he is.  
He wasn’t doing anything besides stand there but he really is like an angel sent by the heavens.

“Yah! I’ve been waiting so long!”

You guys didn’t have any plans so you were surprised to find him there.  
Getting over your shock, you approach him excitedly.  
He welcomed you with a hug.  
You looked up at him, not breaking your embrace.

“What are you doing here? I thought you’re busy?”  
“We have our day off today. Some of the boys wanted to go ice skating and I remembered how much you’ve wanted to go before so I came to fetch you.”

You look at the motorcycle behind him, raising an eyebrow.

“Are we going on that?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Nothing. Let’s go.”

You approached the motorcycle, attempting to ride it.  
Jeonghan stopped for a second and looked at you.

“You trust me that much?”  
“What?”  
“Waaaah! You trust me enough to ride this thing? You don’t even know if I could drive.”  
“Yeah, so?”

He looked so amazed, he was shaking his head.  
You look at him expectantly.

“Let’s go!”

He shook his head, this time looking disappointed.

“It’s no fun teasing you. You don’t fall for my schemes.”  
“What?”

You look at him, confused.

“I was kidding. We’re riding in that.”

He pointed to a black car parked a few meters away.

“I don’t even know how to drive. One of our staff drove me here. The other members are already there.”

You burst out laughing.

“Were you expecting me to whine when you said we’d be riding the motorcycle?”  
“Not exactly. I was expecting you to look at least a little scared maybe?”  
“I know you wouldn’t let me get hurt, whatever happens so...”

You shrugged at him, shaking your head as you both walk to the car.

\---

While inside the car, Jeonghan removed his leather jacket to change into a more appropriate coat for ice skating.

“Did you really just wear that to prank me?”

He laughed but didn’t answer.  
Just then, you realized you didn’t bring a jacket with you.  
You looked at Jeonghan, biting your lip.

“What?”  
“I forgot to bring my jacket.”  
“I knew you would. I brought an extra.”

He pulled a coat out of a paper bag and helped you put it on.  
You whispered a thank you.  
He took your hand in his and put it inside his coat pocket.  
The ride to the rink was quiet and you got there in no time.

\---

When you got to the rink, the other boys are already having a blast skating around.  
You were putting on your skates when you see Mingyu skate gracefully past.  
Your eyes unconsciously followed him skating.  
You didn’t realize you have stopped lacing up your skates.

“Yah! Y/N! What are you spacing out for?”  
“Jeonghan oppa! Did you see Mingyu oppa? He is so good at skating!”

You pointed at Mingyu.  
Jeonghan looked at Mingyu then looked back at you.  
You noticed a change in Jeonghan’s facial expression.

“Y/N, who do you think is a better skater? Me or Mingyu?”

You decided to get him back from his prank attempt earlier.

“Mingyu oppa.”

He was shocked at first but it was immediately replaced with his upset face.  
He turned his back from you.  
You are still seated as you haven’t finished lacing up your skates but you call out to him.

“Yah! I’m just kidding! Of course I think you’re the better skater.”

But he was pretending not to hear you, looking towards the skating rink.

“ Yah! Jeonghan oppa! I was just kidding!”

He’s still not looking at you.

“Yah! Shua! Come over here.”

Joshua went to where you guys were.  
He looked at you and then at Jeonghan.  
He felt the awkward atmosphere.

“What’s up?”  
“Let’s skate together.”  
“Uhm okay sure. But what about Y/N?”  
“Mingyu can accompany her.”

You felt sad.  
You kinda regret your joke.  
You didn’t think he’d take it like this.  
But then again, you did know he is like this when it comes to choice questions.  
He loves making people choose and then he’ll get upset if they don’t pick him.  
Ugh.  
This guy.  
Fine.  
No turning back now.  
You finish lacing up your shoes and you stood up near the skating rink entrance.  
He’ll regret he called Joshua first.  
You’re calling reinforcements too.

“Mingyu oppa!”

You called Mingyu from the other side of the rink.  
You were determined to have Mingyu guide you in the rink since you’re not really an expert.  
You’re not a total noob because you are an athlete and you have above average balance.  
However, it’s been a while since your last attempt to skate.  
Jeonghan and Joshua who were about to enter the rink stopped in their tracks and looked at you when they heard you call Mingyu.  
When Mingyu looked at you, you signaled for him to come over.  
He came to where you guys are with a huge ass smile on his face.  
You saw Jeonghan start to look more annoyed.

“You need something, Y/N?”  
“Yeah, I don’t really know-“  
“She doesn’t need anything. You can go back to where you were.”

Jeonghan interrupted.

“Actually, I was wondering if you could teach me how to skate.”

You continued.

“I’ll teach her how to skate. You can go play with Coups and the others. Josh, bring Mingyu with you.”

Jeonghan interrupted again.  
Mingyu and Joshua left you guys alone.

“I thought you were skating with Joshua oppa?”  
“Aish. You were really gonna let Mingyu hold your hands and teach you how to skate?”  
“Well, I have no choice. You’re about to leave me and go with Joshua oppa?”  
“Well, you said Mingyu was better than me.”  
“Aish. I was kidding. You know I always choose you. Don’t you trust me?”  
“I was actually waiting for you to follow me.”  
“I didn’t know how to skate. How would I do that?”  
“I didn’t know you didn’t know.”

He held out his hand to help you out into the skating rink.  
You were holding onto his whole arm for support.  
Soon, you were starting to get the rhythm and balance to skate decently.  
However, you’re still holding onto Jeonghan just to be sure.  
And partly because you’re just clingy and touchy af.

“Aish. I can’t believe you almost let Mingyu hold you like this.”  
“I can’t believe you almost left me with Joshua oppa.”  
“Aish. Stop calling everybody oppa.”  
“But they’re older than me!”  
“I’m the only person you can call oppa. Get it?”  
“Aish. What do I call them then? Joshua ssi? Mingyu ssi?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Ugh. I can’t believe you.”

You shake your head but a smile is forming on your lips.  
As much as you’re ashamed to admit it, you love possessive Jeonghan.  
You were skating more confidently but you’re still holding hands with Jeonghan.  
Soon, you were the one leading him and pulling him towards where you want to go around the rink.

“Y/N!”

He called you while you were in front of him.  
You slowed down and looked back to answer.

“Hm?”  
“Nugu aegi?”

You smiled and closed your already small distance.  
You hugged him before answering.

“Jeonghan oppa aegi.”


End file.
